


Итог

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [37]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227
Kudos: 1





	Итог

\- До сих пор не верится, что ты заставила Посланников работать, – Крошка Сью не отставала от Пии, которой явно было не по себе.

\- Лучше, чтобы они направили свои силы в нужное русло, – она смотрела куда-то сквозь стену. – К тому же, повстанческой точке нужна была помощь в развитии.

\- Ага, а еще нашим новым базам на Бэтонне, Денэше, – Сью принялась загибать пальцы. – Камино, Набу…

\- Все, Сью, мы поняли, – перебила ее Шарро. – Меня больше волнует новая база на Корусанте. Думаете, это так уж и безопасно: сидеть и замышлять воровство имперских припасов прямо у них под носом?

\- Ну, Онти же согласился помочь в этом? – Шарро кивнула. – Тогда и переживать не надо, Посланники там справятся.

Шарро снова кивнула. В зал вошел Талокка: в пределах базы он перестал носить свой капюшон, открывая шрамы на лице. Он поприветствовал всех присутствующих и предложил Крошке Сью пройтись. Оставшись вдвоем, Шарро рассматривала Пию, все еще смотревшую сквозь стену.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да, – Пиа моментально перевела взгляд на Шарро. – Просто думаю о Илае Вэнто.

\- Все еще собираешься его искать? – поиски неизвестного напоминали Шарро ее собственные поиски Кэнана.

\- Думаю, что да. Не зря ведь Сила указала мне на это, – Пиа немного помолчала. – В любом случае, сначала нужно помочь вам здесь. Я ведь обещала поучаствовать в создании базы.

\- Да, а еще ты обещала проводить со мной уроки до самого своего отлета. А Айко должна была научить тебя летать на ее истребителе.

\- Помню, – Пиа кивнула. – А что насчет тебя? – Шарро вопросительно посмотрела на собеседницу. – После постройки есть еще планы?

\- Конечно, – Шарро потянулась на стуле. – Столько еще не разграбленных мест, наша галактика просто рай для контрабандиста.


End file.
